


Breathless

by admin_katsudon



Series: Breathless Series [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags May Change, Violence, Warnings May Change, mature content, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admin_katsudon/pseuds/admin_katsudon
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has always lived a normal life. He thought everything was fine, until his relationship of two years ended suddenly. Now, having to pick up the pieces, and start over, his life starts to turn upside down.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. To begin, this story has been in my head for almost a year. It took my forever to put it on paper, so to speak. I'm very passionate about these characters in this work of fiction and I hope you do too. 
> 
> In this chapter, there is mentions of blood and attempted sexual assault. If you do not feel comfortable reading that, then I suggest you don't. I plan to make this a series, if time allows me. I have no beta for this story, however my two best friends have my back with my horrendous typos. So don't judge at first ;) 
> 
> I will put notes at the beginning and end of each chapter. They will include summaries for the next chapter and possible ratings. 
> 
> I'll shut up now, so enjoy and I sincerely hope you like it. <3  
> -Admin_Katsudon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to thank you for your patience. I know it's been a very long time, but I'm proud of this fic now. I'm happy where it's going and I hope you are too. 
> 
> I'm still editing chapters, as well as writing new ones, and it's taking more time than I thought because my job takes up too much of my time. However, I hope to have the second and possibly third out by this the end of this week, 
> 
> Again, thank you. I can't say it enough.

It’s quiet in Yuuri’s apartment. Rain falls against his window making a white noise throughout his room. The news plays in the background and Yuri is staring up at the ceiling.

He’s awake again before his alarm. Fourth time this week already. He turns on his side and stares out his window. He watches the rain hit against the glass and wishes he were back asleep. As he stares, his alarm goes off. He turns it off and rolls on his back. He sighs because he doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to get up for work. He just doesn’t want to leave his bed at all.

But, rent needs to be paid and bills need to be taken care of. He shuts his eyes and takes in a few breaths and starts to get ready for work.

**

Work is just as gloomy as the weather. Yuri stares out the window and wishes he were back home in his bed.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”

Yuuri turns around and sees Minami looking at him with a concerned face. “Yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Minami shrugs. “You look very tired.”

Yuuri’s exhausted, honestly. “You are correct. I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“I have some tips that may help with your sleeping problem. I got this spray from the local soap shop near Betty’s Pizza and I love it! Just spray it on your pillow and it works!”

Yuuri smiles at him because he genuinely cares about his wellbeing. He’s a good friend “Thank you, Minami. I may check it out once I’m off work.”

He nods and then leaves Yuuri at his desk alone. He turns back around and stares at his computer screen.

What to write? What to write? What to write?

Nothing.

Nothing is coming to him.

Being an entertainment columnist for a local paper is challenging. Especially since everything is going digital and the owner of the paper refuses to update his company. Yuuri rubs his eyes because he’s been staring at a blank word document for a while. He groans and then looks up to see Phichit. Phichit is Yuuri’s friend and co-worker here at the paper so seeing made him smile.

Phichit hands Yuuri a cup of coffee. Yuuri takes it. “Thank you.” He says.

Phichit smiles. “Of course. That’s what friends are for. How’s the article?”

“Going nowhere…” Yuuri lets out a deep sigh and takes a drink of his coffee.

“Yuuri, you are a talented writer and the paper is lucky to have you. It will come to you. Just give it time and don’t rush, okay?” Phichit gives Yuuri another smile, and walks back to where his desk is. Yuuri’s smile fades. Phichit is such a wonderful friend to Yuuri and Yuuri feels like he doesn’t deserve that. He tries his best to make light out of a dark situation. Phichit was always good at that and Yuuri admires him for it. However, Yuuri feels like this is something his friend can’t fix.

Yuuri never thought he would be in a situation like this. His boyfriend of two years just ended everything, and Yuuri felt like his life was over. He was everything he had every wanted in someone. Yuuri had a life planned out for them, but…it was predictable. Yuuri’s like was too predictable.

After being told he was boring and needed to get more of a life, the man Yuuri hoped to marry left. He just packed up his stuff and he was gone. But Yuuri had to ask himself questions. Was he boring? Was he just that dull? Did he not take chances? It killed Yuuri’s confidence and self-esteem. Was he ever going to be good enough?

As a writer, he assumes he would create days that would be unpredictable. But now, he is second guessing himself. Yuuri wakes up, goes to work, comes home, calls his parents, watches television, and sleeps. It’s an everyday cycle and he thought it was fine. But to the man that I he loved…it wasn’t enough.

Yuuri sighs as he finishes typing up his article for. He doesn’t even bother reading it before sending it to the editor. He just wants to be done and go home. He turns his chair around to look out the window. He sees rain hitting the glass and he closes his eyes.

Yuuri breathes.

Rain has always calmed him and makes him miss his home. His real home.

Yuuri begins to picture his home. Hatsetsu, Japan. He hears the rain hit the roof of his home and he looks out the window. The trees are rustling in the wind and stray leaves start to fly away into the distance.

  _“Yuuri?”_

 Yuuri immediately opens his eyes and sees Phitchit standing in his line of vision. He looks around and sees that the lights are dim in the office. People were gone and Yuuri’s computer had gone to sleep.

“Yuuri, you okay?” Phichit asks

Yuuri fell asleep again at his desk. That makes five times and this began to worry Phichit.

Yuuri nods. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine. How long was I out?”

Phichit looks at his phone to check the time. “Maybe an hour or two.”

Yuuri stands up and gives a small smile. “Thank you for waking me. Who knows how long I would be here this time.”

Phichit frowns. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Yuuri nods again. “Yes, Phichit. I’m fine.”

“I’m not convinced.”

Yuuri is silent and goes to grab his bag. Phichit takes  his silence as his true answer.

“You haven’t slept well in who knows how long, you barely eat, and you aren’t as…sociable as you used to be. I’m just worried.”

Yuuri sighs because he is right, but Yuuri doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to bore his friend with his problems. Especially problems he can’t fix.  

Yuuri shuts off his computer and walks past his friend. “I’m fine, Phichit. I’m just going through some personal issues.”

“Is this about Mark?” Phichit asks, already convinced that it was.

Yuuri stops in his track and is quiet. Again, the silence answers Phichit’s question. 

“Yuri, I’ve known you for years and when you say those things like ‘I’m fine’ or ‘I’m okay’, I know they are lies. Did he do anything to you?”

Phichit is one of the most kind and caring human beings that Yuuri has had the pleasure of knowing. He would do anything for his friends. Yuuri and Phichit have known each other since their second year of college and, five years later, they are working together and still the best of friends. However, his worrisome nature has come back and wants to see if Yuuri is okay.

Today, however, Yuuri doesn’t feel like talking.

“He broke up with me two weeks ago and I’m still trying to process things. I know I’ve been distant and I’m sorry, but I’m trying to pick up the pieces.” Yuuri finally answers after a few moments of silence.

Phichit stares at him in shock. “W-What? Why?”

“I’m not good enough for him. I’m boring and I never take chances. He was sick of it and he left me. End of story. I don’t want to talk about it right now because it will make me a crying mess. I just want to go home and sleep because I haven’t really slept in two weeks. Please…let me come to you. I just need time.”

Phichit nods and he comes up to Yuuri to give me a quick hug. Yuuri gives him a small smile and quickly leaves the space. He just needs a break from being social. It’s draining him too much.

Yuuri leaves work and walks home instead of a taking a cab. The rain continues outside, but he doesn’t care.

It’s not a long way to Yuuri’s apartment. He’s walked there plenty of times. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t gained weight since the break-up. He just walks everything off.

He looks up every now and then to make sure that he doesn’t run into anyone or anything. However, Yuuri still manages to bump into someone.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking. I’m sorry.”

The person Yuuri bumped stopped and turned around. A man around Yuuri’s age, maybe older gave a smile and said, “No. It’s quite alright. My mind was somewhere else. Excuse me.”

“Oh…it’s fine. I’m sorry again.”

He gave another smile and nodded then went on his way down the sidewalk.

Yuuri watched him as he made his way down the sidewalk then began to walk to his apartment once more. This time, keeping his head up.

**

 _Mark was right,_ Yuuri thought. He goes to work, comes home, makes dinner, then gets ready for bed. It’s a constant cycle, never changing.

_Why don’t you, like, not make your bed for once? Leave a dirty dish in the sink? How come you never want to go out with me? It’s been two years, Yuuri! I’m tired of living a domestic life. I love you, but I’m not happy anymore. Maybe you should rethink your life and give me a call. I’m done._

Tears fall down Yuuri’s face. He was right. He really was. He’s just not that person to take risks. Yuuri likes a safe environment where he’s comfortable. _I’m sorry I don’t leave a damn dish in the sink._

Yuuri sighs as he puts a dish in the dish cabinet after drying it. He looks down at the plate that’s left in the sink. It’s dirty. His mind tells him, _clean it you idiot_. But…he stops himself. He folds the dish towel and places it on the counter. He walks away and leaves a dirty dish in the sink.

_I left a dirty dish in the sink…_

_I left a dirty dish in the sink!!_

Yuuri turns back around and cleans the plate. _I like to have clean things, Mark. Maybe you should too._

**

Yuuri wakes up before his alarm again. It’s been a month. Still an empty bed and the drawers Mark’s clothes were once in are still empty. Yuuri doesn’t fill them. He can’t yet.  

He gets up and starts to get ready for work. All he wants to do is stay in bed, but he needs the money. He used to pay for this apartment by himself, but when him and Mark got together, he helped pay. The extra cash that Yuuri had since Mark helped pay, he put into his savings. He has plenty of money for being stable, so he thanks his past self every day for it.

He hasn’t felt this low in a while. A whole month has passed, and he hasn’t heard from Mark at all. Not even a text asking if he was okay.

Yuuri puts on his coat since it’s it pretty cold outside and locks the door behind him. He walks to work again. Walking clears his head, but then he passes something that reminds him of Mark and it just makes Yuuri regret his decision.

Yuuri continues to walk but feels a presence behind him. The person is rather close to him and Yuuri picks up the pace with his walking. The person begins to do the same.

Yuuri’s heart starts to beat fast because he knows what this means. He has pepper spray, but he doesn’t know if it’s in his coat.

He runs.

They run after him.

Yuuri’s heart beats in his ears and his body goes numb. He’s not that far from the office. He needs to run faster.

However, the person behind him grabs him and pulls him into an ally.  

“God, he’s fast.” The person said. “You got something good then?” Yuuri looks up at the man that has a hold of him. He looks behind him and another man is leaning against the wall. He starts to panic and tries to yank his am free, but it’s no use.

“If you don’t struggle or scream, we won’t hurt you. Just give us cash and we will send you on your way.”

“I-I….I don’t…” Yuuri managed to get out. He never carried cash because of this very reason.

“Shame.” One of the men said.  

Yuuri started to shake. He was terrified of what was going to happen. He looked at the man that had a hold of him to try and get a mental picture of him. He had a lot of tattoos and his hair was black while the other man had an eyebrow piercing and a red streak through his hair.

 “Well if you have no cash and no valuables…” The tattooed man started and then forced Yuuri on his knees. “Pay us with your mouth.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened “No!” I yell. “Help-“ He was cut off by his hands around his neck.

“What did I tell you?” he said, “No yellin’ or squirmin’. Or else.”

Yuuri started to struggle and gripped his hands on the man’s arms. He squeezes tighter and Yuuri begins to lose air.

“Shut up!” The man shouted as more air started to leave Yuuri and blackness begins to take over.

Suddenly, screams fill Yuuri’s ears. The man’s hands leave his throat and Yuuri coughs harshly as air fills his lungs. His vision slowly comes back and he looks up.  

The two men are on the ground. Not moving. Bleeding. A figure is hoovering over them and then stands slowly. Before Yuuri can say anything or get a good look at the mysterious figure, they run.

He can’t yell for them because his throat hurts so bad, but he hurries and gets up because he doesn’t want to risk those two men getting back up. Yuuri runs to work, not caring about the aching feeling in his chest of throat. He just needs to get inside.

Yuuri reaches the building of his work and his whole body was trembling. He hadn’t even made it to the elevator before Phichit saw him and came up to him.

Yuuri explains to him what happened before he collapsed in his arms.

That was the breaking point for Yuuri.

It took assaulted to cry about everything in his life. He finally opened up to his best friend about everything and he hated that something like this had to trigger it.  

**

Yuuri gets home late. Phichit took him out for dinner and helped him get through the day. He walked him home and he hugged him.

“Thank you.” Yuuri said quietly. “I’m sorry about…everything.”

Phichit smiled at Yuuri and handed him the leftover food from dinner he saved. “I just want to make sure you are okay. Would you like me to stay the night?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No. You need to get home. Besides, your boyfriend is probably wondering where you are.” He smiles at him.

“You know he wouldn’t care.”

“I know, but I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

He nodded again and hugged Yuuri one last time. “Tomorrow we are going to the police, so I’ll come get you in the morning.”

Yuuri nods, they say their goodbyes, and he walk upstairs to his apartment.

He get settled in for the night and turn on the news. Yuuri scrolls mindlessly through his phone, not paying attention until he hears about a murder investigation. He glances up at the TV.

He stares in shock.

“…Two men were found dead in an alley on 23rd street this morning. The crime was reported by a passing bystander on their way to work and police arrived on the scene. The bodies have been identified as William Bell and Max Bradshaw. These two were believed to have been in the series of muggings and robberies that have occurred in the past week. Police did not retrieve any evidence on the scene….”

Yuuri tunes out.

He didn’t remember much after he regained his vision after almost being chocked to death. He just remembers blood. So much blood.

He starts to get sick and runs to the bathroom. He throws up a few times before walking slowly to his bed. His head throbs and his stomach is rolling.

_Dead? Should I go to the police? What if they think I did it? Would they question why I waited so long to report an assault?_

Sleeping wasn’t an option for Yuuri that night….

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events that happened to him the night before, Yuuri takes matters into his own hands. The outlook doesn’t turn out like he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> If you are reading this currently, this fic is "under construction". Meaning, everything is being rewritten and posted. You may notice that they next few chapters are in first person. Please note that this fic will no longer be in Yuuri's POV.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.   
> -Admin_Katsudon

Yuuri didn’t sleep at all.

If he tried, he would wake up in a panic and cold sweat.

As soon as his alarm went off, he called Phichit. He said that going to the police was the best option. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He wished none of this happened. Everything was fine. Why couldn’t his break up be the only thing he worried about?

Phichit picked Yuuri up a while later and Yuuri was on the verge of tears.

“Yuuri, it’s going to be alright. You’re just giving the police information. We should’ve gone yesterday, honestly, but it will be okay.” He gave a quick smile and went back to the road. Yuuri sighed and absentmindedly played with the fabric of his shirt.

Once they arrived at the police station, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “Phichit…what if they think I did it?”

Phichit chuckled. “Well, no offense, but you’re too tiny to take on two buffed men. I mean, you could change my mind, but that’s just my opinion.”

He had a point. Yuuri has lost a lot of weight and he hasn’t exactly been to the gym in a while. Him taking on those two men were out of the question. But...the police probably wouldn’t believe him when he would tell them what really happened.

They walked into the station and being surrounded by so many cops, criminals, and creepo’s was overwhelming. They walked up to the desk that was separated by glass and an older woman sat on the other side. She was writing something on paper and chewing her gum rather loudly. She didn’t notice Yuuri and Phichit standing there so Phichit cleared his throat.

She looked up slowly and sighed. “How can I help you?”

“Hello. My friend here wanted to report some information about the double murder from yesterday.” Phichit said as he put his arm around Yuuri to comfort him.

“Sign ya name and then wait over there. Someone will be with you in a moment.” She popped her gum and went back to writing. Phichit nodded and did what he was told.

The two men sat there in silence as Yuuri bounced his leg repeatedly. He felt a lot of eyes on him and he hated the feeling of being watched. The whole station smelled of alcohol, sweat, body odor, and what was left of an air freshener that smelled of clean linen. Phichit was texting his boyfriend to let him know what was going on and he was calmer than Yuuri. I mean, he didn’t witness a murder.

“Alright, Yuuri and Phichit?” and officer yelled. They stood up quickly and made their way to the man. He took them to a room and shut the door behind him.

“Hello. My name is Detective Otabek Altin. I saw that you had some information on the double homicide from yesterday?” He asked and as he motioned them to sit across from him.

Yuuri was so nervous, but managed to get out, “Yes, Detective.”

He nodded and got out a notepad and pencil. “This is being videotaped as well, but please start from the beginning mister…?”

“Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki.”

He wrote down his name and looked back up to have Yuuri continue.

“Okay. I was walking to work like normal and I felt someone come up behind me….” Yuuri explained how the encounter went and the detective nodded as wrote down some key points.

“Now…this is the weird part. Since my vision was coming back slowly, I saw a figure over the men. I didn’t see a face. And I know I didn’t hear a gun shot.”

“There weren’t any gunshot wounds. So you are correct.” The detective said.

Yuuri nodded. “Okay…” he took a breath. “All I heard was screaming and when I got my vision back, I saw the person run and then saw the bodies. Lying there in a pool of blood. I ran after that. I should’ve reported it and I’m so sorry Detective Altin.”

He nodded. “Lucky for you, someone reported it not long after you left, but yes. You should’ve come to the police. Although there isn’t much we can do, this gives up somewhat of evidence. Do you know what the police report said about the men, Mr. Katuski?”

He shook his head.

Detective Altin took the file and opened it. “They have slash marks across their necks. An instant kill, if you will.”

Yuuri gulped loudly. He couldn’t believe that someone killed two people right in front of him. But… he was somewhat grateful that he didn’t see it and that…they saved him.

The interview process went on for a few more minutes. Detective Altin got all the necessary information he needed and walked the two men out. “Thank you for your information Mr. Katsuki. We may be in touch in the future. Please, take my card.” He handed Yuuri his card and thanked him.

Once they got out of the police station, Yuuri sighed. It was over. He could finally breathe. “Phichit, I can’t thank you enough for taking me. I don’t know how I can repay you.” Yuuri hugged him and they walked back to the car.

“What can I say? Everyone loves me.” Phichit chuckled and then drove them back home. There was no way Yuuri was going to go into work today. He couldn’t face anyone. They would ask him so many questions and he didn’t want to be bombarded with people in his face. He wasn’t ready for that just yet.

He decided, however, that writing would be better for him. He felt safer in his home and he could work on his own time.

Phichit dropped Yuuri off at his apartment not long after. He thanked him and told him he would buy him dinner, but Phichit just scoffed. “Just do your article.” He smiled.

Yuuri laid on his couch for what seemed like hours. His laptop was so close to his face because he couldn’t stop watching videos on unsolved murders. He didn’t know why it intrigued him so suddenly, but something in his head clicked. Like, he needed to watch these videos so he could get his fuel for writing back. Yuuri _needed_ this push.

He need to write about the mugging. Past him would have laughed and chickened out. Yuuri hated attention, but this is something that needed to be read. This is something that needed to be written about.

Countless of unsolved crimes and many victims who haven’t had a story told…it needs to be talked about.

Yuuri clicked out of the video and began to write for the next few hours.

**

Yuuri comes into work the next day feeling hopeful. He sent his story to his editor last night and he hoped to God that it would be published.

When he got to his desk, he sits patiently. Yuuri worked so hard on this piece. He hasn’t put this much heart and soul into one piece of writing in a long time. He breathes deeply and then the editor walks in.

Yuuri jumed from his desk and makes his way to his office.

“Moring, Yakov. How are you?” Yuuri asked.

Yakov groans. “I was fine until you came in. What do you want Katsuki?”

Yuuri’s heart starts to beat a little fast. “Well, I was wondering if you got my article I sent you last night.”

Yakov sits down at his desk and logs into his computer. “Yeah. I did.”

Yuuri just stood there wondering if he was going to say something about it. He didn’t so Yuuri continues. “Well, what did you think about it?”

He shrugged. “Okay. Don’t know what we are gonna do with it since you don’t write columns like that.”

Yuuri sits down across from him. “I thought we could start a new column. Unsolved crimes in the area and I would start with mine.”

Yakov looked away from his computer. “People don’t care about unsolved murders, Yuuri. They want facts. Something that has a happy ending. I’ve been in this business for years, and I’ve seen this topic ruin a lot of papers.”

Yuuri gets really confused.  “Um, I would think that it would help them. Ya know, sell more papers. It’s a topic that keeps people on the edge of their seats.”

“It’s boring. It’s all been done before.”

“And the stuff I write? That’s not been done before? I write an entertainment column. That’s boring.”

Yakov groans again. “That’s your job. Papers have specific stories that they stick to. We are a family friendly paper. Not Cold Case.” He rolls his eyes and goes back to writing.

Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew Yakov was a hard ass, but he was just pushing everything Yuuri did aside. He was a good employee. Never missed a day of work. Always submitted his work on time. Never asked for anything. Never even asked to cover a story he wanted because he was terrified to ask. He never took the plunge. And when he did, he was stepped on.

There was a beat and Yuuri asked a question that he thought he would never asked “Be honest, am I a good writer.”

“Yuuri, don’t start.”

“Yakov, am I a good writer?”

He paused and didn’t look at Yuuri when he answered. “Subpar.”

“Then why am I here?”

He quickly looked back at Yuuri. “Because, you like what you do and it shows in your writing. Not great writing, but we sell papers.”

Yuuri stand up. “This is a story that needs to be told. There are other stories out there that need to be read. Not what great movies are playing. These are real and happening every day. I can’t be at a workplace that won’t tell the truth.”

“Katsuki, this isn’t what we publish.” He said.

“We write about the city. What’s happening every day. We publish the weather, sports, entertainment, trending stories, and leisure. That’s a normal newspaper. This is news. News that needs to be spread to the public to help other’s. We publish advice on how to get a stain out of your clothes, but not advice on how to react to a mugging.”

Yakov was silent and he was staring at Yuuri so hard, he could feel the fire in his eyes. The heat was building in the room that Yuuri started to sweat.

“If you don’t like where you are and what you do then you can pack your desk and leave.”

Yuuri’s mouth went dry and he felt like I couldn’t speak. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His skin felt like he just got a severe sunburn and he needed to get out. He couldn’t breathe.  

He opened the door and slammed it behind him. Peoples heads looked up from there desks and, but Yuuri ignore them. He was relieved to get out of that room. It felt twenty degrees cooler and, for some reason, Yuuri was happy.  He was never happy at this job anyway. It was money and it put food on the table. He had no idea where his next paycheck was going to come from, but he didn’t care at all.

Yuuri began to pack up his desk and Phichit notices. “Yuuri, what happened? What are you doing?”

“He fired me.” Yuuri replied, not even looking up.

“What? Why?”

“Because he won’t publish the truth. He won’t let me write.”

Phichit stepped closer. “Yuuri, please. Maybe this was a misunderstanding.”

Yuuri shuts off his computer and looks at Phichit. “No. It wasn’t. I’m not wanted here or anywhere else. I needed this as a push. I don’t want to stay and neither does Yakov. I’ll be fine.” He grabs his laptop, shoves it in his bag, then takes the picture of his family that was on his desk. He looks at it for a moment but stuff it in his bag as well.

Tears fill Yuuri’s eyes as he starts for the elevator. People are whispering, staring, and wondering what really went down in Yakov’s office.

Phichit is silent, and watches as Yuuri leaves. _What the hell happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After leaving his job, Yuuri believes his life is falling apart. However, he keeps his head up and ends up meeting someone that may just bring the his spark back. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None. (As of right now. If there is, I will post at the beginning of the chapter.)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving his job, Yuuri believes his life is falling apart. However, he keeps his head up and ends up meeting someone that may just bring the his spark back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you so much for reading. I'm so incredibly happy that you all enjoy this little fic. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm working on four right now. It may take some time, but hopefully I'll have it out to you soon. 
> 
> Warnings: Brief mentions on alcohol, but nothing else. 
> 
> No beta for this, so if you see any typos, I apologize in advance. <3 Also, Viktor's texts were in red so it wouldn't confuse anyone with Phichit. However, the red didn't show here. *shrugs*  
> -Admin_Katsudon

“Another vodka soda please.” I said while I’m sitting at the bar.

After I walked out of my job, I came straight home. I unpacked my belongings and I took a nap on my couch. I turned my phone off because I didn’t want to answer anyone’s calls or texts. I knew what they were going to say. ‘Don’t quit’ Or ‘you need this job’ and yes, they may be right. However, I’d rather be at a job I love than a job I hate.

I was miserable anyway. I would write the same shit over and over every day and every week. It was getting old and the money wasn’t that great either. It was enough for me to get by, but not enough to where it needed to be. One of the reasons I stayed was because of Phichit. He’s my best friend and I didn’t want to leave him, however…it was time.

He’s better than me anyway. He has his whole life ahead of him and he is so talented. Better than me. I don’t want him there because his writing is unbelievable. He doesn’t need to be at that shit of a paper. No one needs to be. I wish it never existed.

After my nap, I went to the bar just down the street from my apartment. I went there frequently, but I went to for the food. This time, however, was for the drinks. I need a strong drink to get rid of today.

“Are you sure you want another one, Yuuri? You’ve had two already.” The bartender asks.

I looked up and nodded. “Seung-gil…it’s been a day. Plus, I know my limit. This would be my last one before I’m borderline drunk. So, one more and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Seung-gil nodded and made me another drink. I thanked him and drank it slowly as I ate some ramen. This bar was my favorite because it was a combination of my favorite foods. I met Seung-gil when I moved here. His family owns the place and it was welcoming. Seung-gil and his family moved here from Korea when he was little.  He barely remembers his home life there, but his family never lets him forget where he came from. I bonded with him and I usually come here on Thursdays because that’s when I would get off later and wouldn’t have time to make dinner for Mark and I. Mark always worked late so I would always make dinner. He never would. He never offered.

I slurp my ramen in frustration as I remembered him. I hate myself for letting him in my head again.

_‘Maybe you should rethink your life and give me a call. I’m done.’_

His voice filled my head and that sentence was all I heard.

“Excuse me?”

I look up from my daze.

“Are you alright?”

I didn’t even notice that I was crying. Apparently, it was a lot. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” Some stranger asked if I was okay because I was crying, basically, into my ramen. I hit an all time low in my life.

“Are you sure?” The stranger sat down next to me.

I nod. “Yeah.”

“Do I need to call someone for you?”

“I’m not drunk.”

“I wasn’t assuming that. But I apologize if it seemed that way.”

Why did this stranger care? Did I look that pathetic?

“It’s fine. I probably look like a damn mess anyway.”

The stranger took a sip of his drink. I assumed it was water. “I didn’t think that. You just looked like you needed someone to talk to or someone to sit with you and keep you company.”

Was this stranger serious?

“Look, if you’re looking for someone-“

“No, no. I know what you are thinking. Not my style. I’m an old fashion person. I was genuinely concerned.” He took another drink of his water. “I’m apologize if you thought that.”

My attention was on this man now. I observed his features. He looked…familiar.

“Have we met before?” I asked.

He shook his head.  “Not to my knowledge. I’m new to this area.”

“Well, you have chosen the greatest bar here in the city. “

“I have now?”

I detected an accent from him. Sounded Russian? I could be wrong. His hair was a silver color, but he looked rather young to be graying. His eyes were…striking. I couldn’t look away for a few minutes. They were just…breathtaking.

“Sorry for being rude earlier. Just have a lot on my mind. My name is Yuuri Katuski.”

“Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.”

**

“I knew you were from out of the country!” I exclaimed. Viktor and I have been talking for what seemed like hours here at the bar. Although, I wasn’t keeping the time.

“Yes. Russian is where I’m from. I came to the States a few years ago and I just travel a lot.” Vikior smiled and took a drink of this now fourth water.

I, myself, had a water because staying hydrated after I drink is something I stress about. “So, what do you do?” I ask.

“Nothing at the moment. The last job I had was in Portland, Oregon and that was a few months ago. I don’t like to stay in one place. I felt like if I had a job there, then I would be staying there forever. I know that sounds ludacris, but that’s how my mind works.”

“I understand. That’s how I feel now. Traveling around the world is on my budget list.” I take a drink of my water again.

“So where are you from?” He asked and cross his legs.

“Japan. I moved here years ago for university.”

Viktor nodded. “Where in Japan, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Hatsetsu. It’s a really small town, so I doubt you’ve heard of it.” I chuckle.

“I have heard of it, actually. I traveled to Japan once before and I remember passing through there. Didn’t stay long. It looked beautiful because the cherry blossoms were in bloom.”

I smiled, picturing the trees in bloom. “Yeah. I loved spring there. My allergies, however, didn’t. But there were so many things that happened in the spring there. I miss it.”

“I can tell. You should go back. Maybe it’s something you need.”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I miss my home so much and my family. But I feel like if I go now, they’ll ask about my job and my life and I’m not ready to let them know I failed.”

Viktor moved his chair closer. “You didn’t fail, Yuuri. Life is hard. Everyone knows that. Everyone goes through a hard time in their early twenties, especially now. Family is there to be by your side when things get hard. I wish my family was still around.” He paused for a moment. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to overstep.”

“No, you’re okay. You’re right. My family…they’re everything to me. Moving away was one of the hardest things I ever did. They pushed me to the best of my abilities. They wanted me to succeed and where I was…it wasn’t where they wanted me to succeed. I love my hometown. However, I wanted out so bad. I wanted so much in my life. Being here, in Chicago, is one of the best decisions I’ve made. My job, well ex-job, wasn’t. I hate making mistakes in my life, but I know they happen.” I pause, and I chuckle. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to rant to you.”

“Oh, no. You’re perfectly fine. You need someone to talk to and I understand what you mean. Believe me.” He finished his water and checked his watch. “Wow, we’ve been here for over an hour and a half.”

“Really? Doesn’t feel like it.” I say as I finish off my water.

Viktor leans against the bar a little. “So, I do have a question.”

“Okay?”

“Would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow?”

My heart skipped a beat. I haven’t been asked out on a date in two years. It was flattering, and he was charming. But…I couldn’t.

“Oh…wow.” I could feel myself blush. Dammit. “I would but…I just got out of a two-year relationship and I don’t know if I’m ready to, ya know, date.”

I could see the disappointment in his face and I hated to turn him down. “I understand. I do apologize about that. But, would you still like to hang out. Strictly platonic then?”

It would be nice to hang out with someone other the Phichit. I feel like hover him and I always third wheel with him and his boyfriend. Maybe this would be good for me. It was just coffee.

“Sure. Where would you like to meet?” I asked.

“There’s a coffee shop I frequent that’s on Clark Street. I can send you the address.”

“Clark Street? I think I know what one you’re talking about. I go there all the time.”

“Really?!” He exclaimed. “That’s hilarious that we haven’t met there before.”

I laughed. “I used to go there all the time before work. Well, you want to meet in the morning? Like nine-ish?”

He smiled. “That sounds fine to me.” He looked at his watch again. “I really should get going. It’s getting pretty late. I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuuri.” He gave me one more dashing smile before he left the bar.

I smile to myself. Maybe this was the universe giving me a break from everything shitty that had been happening. I was excited and maybe, when I was ready, I could go on one date with him. Viktor was very nice and listened to everything I said. He was smart, and he seem…not from this time. Like, he was born in the wrong generation or something.

I get home, get ready for bed, and end up having the greatest sleep I had in weeks.

**

I meet Viktor at the coffee shop the next morning. He was already there sitting with two coffees on the table. He greeted me with a smile and stood up. “Good morning, Yuuri. I took the liberty of getting you a coffee already. If that’s okay?”

I nodded. It was a nice gesture. “Yes, that’s fine. Thank you.” I sat down and took a drink. I was surprised that it was my drink I always got; a vanilla latte. I let it go though because, I mean, it’s a basic drink. Everyone gets it.

“Thank you again. I appreciate it.” I smile at him and, for some reason, my heart is beating rapidly. I shouldn’t feel like this. I shouldn’t. Why do I though? Is it because a nice-looking stranger is showing me attention when I haven’t had it in so long? With Mark, during the final months of our relationship, I craved attention with him. But he never showed it to me. But now? It’s so foreign. I don’t know how to feel because I know this is platonic, since I made it that way. But knowing that Viktor is interested in me…makes me want to actually try a date. I don’t know…maybe I shouldn’t. I don’t need to rush into anything.

“Of course. I was going to buy some muffins, but I didn’t want to over step.” Viktor said as he took a drink of his coffee.

“Well, since you bought coffee, I’ll get the muffins.” I smiled and start to get up.

“Oh, Yuuri you don’t need to.”

“But it’s the least I can do. Please?”

He gave a small smile. “I can tell you’re a stubborn one.”

I chuckle because he is right. I am stubborn, and I am proud of that.

Our coffee time together went by quickly. We were there till noon, just talking. He told me about his life in Russia. When his parents died, he didn’t want to stay in one place. He felt like if he stayed and dwelled on his life there, it wouldn’t be worth it.  He traveled to different parts of Asia, Europe, South America, and now here in the United States. He wanted to visit every well-known city in this country and he said he was about finished.

“Well, since your North American Tour is about over, where are you going now?” I asked.

He chuckled at the name I had given and shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought about Canada, but I miss Paris. Paris was one of my favorite cities to ever visit. I miss it almost every day.”

“Do you miss your home in Russia?”

He frowned. “No. Not really.”

I must have hit a sore spot. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” He asked and furrowed his brow.

“That you haven’t had a lot of good memories back there.”

“It’s not that I don’t have good memories, I do. It’s just…something I don’t like to think about.”

“I’m sorry. Let’s talk about something else. Since you travel so much, I’m curious to know how in the world you pay for everything. I know that’s pretty invasive-“

Viktor’s laughter cut me off. “No, no. You aren’t the first person to ask me. My family left me a large sum of money and I use it for that.”

I smiled. “I would do what you are doing if I ever had that much money.”

“It’s fun and I love finding new things to do every day, but it is tiresome. However, I do recommend it to everyone.”

He looked at his watch and noticed the time. “I’m sad to say that I must leave. I’m meeting a friend later.”

“It’s okay. I’m meeting my friend as well.”

“I would love to continue hanging out with Yuuri. Platonic of course. May we meet again?”

I smile. “Yes. I would like that.”

We exchanged numbers and he gave me the same dashing smile he gave me the night before. I blush and text Phichit

\---

_I think my life is looking up. I met someone yesterday at Seung-gil’s and he seems nice._

**Oh? Did you go on a date?**

_No. But he did ask me. I turned him down, but we met for coffee this morning._

**That’s a date.**

_No it’s not!_

**Did he pay for your coffee??**

_…no_

**It was a date.**

_Shut up._

**Either way, I’m very happy for you and I hope this turns out to be something great because you deserve it and you need some more happiness in your life for sure.**

_Thanks. I don’t know if I’m ready to date again though…_

**Well, don’t make yourself uncomfortable. I’m sure this fellow understands.**

_He does._

**Did he pressure you into this date?**

_No. And it wasn’t a date._

**Yuuri, it was. Hush. You said yes. I think your heart needs more time, but there’s nothing wrong with going out on a date again. As for relationships…that’s up to you when you’re ready.**

_I may give a date with him a try._

**I think that would be good for you. Help you get out of the house more. You’re going to become a hermit.**

_Now I will agree with you there._

**Good, because I’m always right.**

_Shut up_

**:P**

**

Over the course of a few days, Viktor and I had texted regularly. Nothing to brag about, really. He would text me here and there and I would respond. Phichit always made a big deal about it whenever he was around me and my phone would ding.

“Ooo, what’d he say?” He asked while we were having lunch.

“He said, ‘haha sounds like something we should check out’.” The thing that we needed to check out was some play that just opened that was apparently horrid.

“You guys need to go on another date.”

I scoffed, “It wasn’t a date!”

“Yes, it was. Keep denying all you want, Katsuki.”

I let it go.

“Anyway, I think you should totally go out with him again. He sounds sweet and I think this would be good for you.” Phichit encouraged.

“You don’t think it’s too fast?” I asked because I was genuinely concerned.

“It’s been, what, almost two months? Do you feel like you’re ready?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. Dating is so foreign to me now. I mean, Mark was the only person I dated off and on in college. Then we got serious and moved in together-“

“Which I think was a terrible thing, not gonna lie.” Phichit interrupted.

I nodded. “I know. I think that’s what may have caused us some problems to begin with. It was too fast.”  Phichit nodded.

“But, I don’t know. It’s a harmless date. And if I’m uncomfortable, I can just call it off.”

“Yes, you could. Viktor seems really understanding anyway and he wasn’t forceful at all when he first asked you.”

I smiled, “Yeah…he was. Should I ask him?”

“Yeah. Maybe dinner or something.”

“Okay…maybe I will.” My heart fluttered again. I felt like I was rushing still, but this was my life and I can do whatever the hell I want. If it was too fast, then I would stop anyway.

\---

_So, I have a question._

**I have an answer.**

_Do you want to grab dinner with me, tomorrow?_

**Platonic dinner?**

_No._

**I would love to.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for Chapter Four: Yuuri and Viktor head out on their first date. Yuuri is incredibly hesitate because he doesn't know if this could go horribly wrong or horribly well.   
> Warnings: None for right now. (May change if need be) 
> 
> If you would like to follow me on twitter for updates on this fic or anything YOI and fandom related, then here is my @ name   
> @itsafluffyjimin   
> Thank you guys so much for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri agrees to go out with Viktor, but feels like he his going to regret it.
> 
> Brief Mentions of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
> The fic has been revamped. It took months, and I'm so sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your patience. The fifth chapter will be posted soon. I promise. Thank you all so much.  
> <3

Since Yuuri asked Viktor out to dinner, his mind kept telling him that it was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have asked him so quick. He was in the moment and he really shouldn’t have suggested it. Was it too late to back out now?

Yuuri sat on the couch and his laptop was on the table. Should he write? Writing always helped him. But what? What should he say?

He stared at his laptop for a while before it finally it him. He decided to write, in his own words, about the night he was mugged. This wasn’t for a paper or anyone else, but for him. He was free to do whatever he wanted. So, Yuuri took his previous document that he had written for the paper and deleted it.

It felt like Yuuri was writing for hours. Every word came to him so easily. He smiled, and he didn’t notice until his face started to hurt from doing it too much. Writing hadn’t made him feel like that in such a long time

Where was he going to post it though?

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. It was Viktor.

**Hey. Would you like me to pick you up at your apartment or somewhere else.?**

After his writing spree, he felt somewhat calmer and he typed out his response.

_My place is fine. I’ll send you my address. I’ll come down and meet you._

Yuuri sent the address and closed his laptop. He stood up to stretch and went to his room to finish getting ready.

He stopped himself as he was going to his closet to pick out an outfit. He was calm, yes, but…nothing felt like it was out of the ordinary. Why?

Yuuri just got out of a relationship. He kept telling himself this. He kept hitting his head with the thought, but it didn’t stop him. It didn’t tell him to stay home. Yuuri’s gut says go and his heart…well it’s there. It’s not functioning anymore, but maybe? Yuuri shook his head and continued getting ready.

As he was spraying cologne on, his phone dings again. Viktor was out front. Yuuri’s heart began to beat fast and he almost dropped the glass bottle in the process.

Yuuri grabbed his wallet and keys, then headed out the door.

The car Yuuri expected Viktor to drive was nothing like he saw. He thought it would be like a sleek, black SUV. To his surprise, a bright red Mustang waited for him on the curb. His window was down, and he had sunglasses on. Viktor sees Yuuri out of the corner of his eye. He smiled at Yuuri as a greeting and Yuuri walked around the front of the car and got in.  

 “Good evening, Yuuri. How are you?” Viktor asked as he rolled up his window.

“Well. How about you?”

He smiled that dashing smile and took his sunglass off. “Better now that you are here. So, I have an idea on where to go. However, I’m opened to options.”

Yuuri nodded. “What did you have in mind, though?”

Viktor put his car in drive and gets back on the road. “Well, we can go to this steak restaurant I love, but I didn’t know if you cared for steak.”

“That sounds good to me. I’m famished, actually so it sounds perfect.”

“I am as well. It’s not far from here.” Viktor said as he continued down the road.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the restaurant. Viktor parked the car and opened the door for Yuuri as soon as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Yuuri was stunned at how fast he got to his side so quickly.

They walked a decent distance apart and Viktor opened the door for Yuuri into the restaurant.

 “Good evening. I had a reservation for two under the name Nikiforov.” Viktor told the hostess. She looked up and smiled. She was also charmed by his dashing smile. He made a reservation assuming Yuuri would pick this place? Yuuri made a mental note of that to ask later.

The hostess led the two to their table and gave them the menu. Yuuri looked around in the restaurant before the menu because he liked to get a feel of where he was. He wanted to make sure where the bathroom was, the exit, and the emergency exits were.

They were seated far from both exit’s and the entrance. It was like we were closed off from the world. There wasn’t a lot of people here for a Tuesday night, which Yuuri was thankful for. The lights were dim, signally it was dinner, and candles surrounded the restaurant.

“You alright?” Yuuri turned to face Viktor, who was looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Yes, I’m just looking at everything. I like the atmosphere.”

“Me too. Not a lot of people are present, but the food here is always delicious.”

Yuuri believed him and then scanned the menu. First thing he sees were the prices. Everything was expensive, but the description of each dish made Yuuri assume that it was worth the price. He was starving, so everything sounded good to him.

“See anything you like?” Viktor asked. He was looking at Yuuri  and Yuuri had no idea how long he had been staring.

He set his menu down and nodded. “Yes. I may get the special. It sounds amazing.”

Viktor nodded, “Yes. It is quite tasty.”

The waitress comes by and takes our orders. A few minutes later, she brings their drinks. Yuuri is nervous and he had a feeling he would be going through multiple cups of water before their food comes.

“You alright?” Viktor asked Yuuri again that night, as he played with his straw.

“You’ve asked the question twice tonight. Am I giving off a vibe that isn’t great?” Yuuri asked as his heart was beating fast again.

“Well, I’m a pretty observant person and seeing as though you’ve drank all your water, which is great, I feel as though you are nervous.”

Yuuri knew he looked nervous. He was practically written all over his face.

 “I guess I am. I’m sorry. It’s just, well you know. I haven’t been on a date in a while and I feel as thought I should be home. “ Yuuri immediately regretted saying that last part.

Viktor nodded and stopped playing with his straw. “Do you want to leave? We can, you won’t hurt my feelings. I know I kind of forced myself on you.”

Yuuri shook my head. “No! It’s nothing to do with you. You’ve been patient. And I promise you haven’t been like that.  I don’t know what I am feeling.”

“Guilty?”

Yuuri didn’t feel guilty. He felt like he was betraying myself or something. Like he didn’t wait long enough for his heart to repair. However, he went back to his conversation with Phichit. You don’t have to wait forever to go out on a simple date.

“Y-Yeah…” He said quietly.

“Well, I can assure you I won’t try anything. I’m just happy to be out with you because you are a remarkable human being. When you said yes, I was so excited because you look like you needed some fun. I promise I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri, and that damn smile made Yuuri smile.

Viktor was so understanding. Yuuri felt like he didn’t deserve to be on a date with someone like him. He felt like he didn’t deserve to be in his presence.

“After dinner, we can go to a park and walk around if you’d like? I remember you mentioning in one of our text conversations you like walking in the park. ”

Yuuri nodded. “I’d like that.”

**

Their dinner came a few minutes later. Yuuri was famished, and the food looked heavenly. The waitress cut the steak in front of Yuuri to assure me it was cooked how he requested. It was their policy and he appreciated it very much. She did the same with Viktor’s and Yuuri was taken aback.

“Wow. That’s probably the rarest steak I have ever seen.” Blood was still on the plate and all he did was smile.

“Yeah, I know. They have the best rare steak here.” He started to cut up his and just seeing the blood spilling out was making Yuuri a tad queasy.

“Might as well just eat raw meat.” Yuuri chuckled and started to eat his food.

Viktor was right. This was the best steak Yuuri had ever eaten, and he didn’t speak for ten minutes. It was cooked perfectly, the side dishes were heavenly, and he wished he had more food because he finished too quick.  

“Hungry?” He asked. His plate was already clean. Everything was gone. Including the blood.

“Yeah. That was the best dinner I’ve had in weeks.”

“Told you.” He laughed and took his first drink of water of the night.

“If you are still hungry, you are more than welcome to get something else.”

It was tempting, but Yuuri didn’t want to overdo this date. “No thank you. I think I’m full.”

All he did was smile at me, and it caused Yuuri to do that same.

**

Viktor paid for dinner. He protested and insisted that he pay. Yuuri didn’t argue after the three times he slid his card forward. If Yuuri’s math was correct, he would’ve spent seventy dollars, plus tax, on dinner. And he paid like it was nothing. Like it was drive-thru meal. Yuuri laughed to himself and finished off his fifth water of the night.

“So, are you ready to go?” Viktor asked Yuuri as he folded his napkin on the table.

Yuuri nodded, and the made their way out the door. The sun was setting, and seeing the light reflect on some of the buildings in the city was beautiful. Viktor opened the car door for Yuuri thanked him as he got in.  

 Viktor drove to the park that wasn’t that far from Yuuri’s apartment. He parked his car and killed the engine. “Would you like to take the walking path?” he asked.  

Yuuri nodded and got out of the car before Viktor could get the door.

It was a nice spring evening outside. It wasn’t too cold, but then wind that was blowing made me a little chilly. They walked at a slow pace. Viktor was quiet for some time. Yuuri looked up at him and he looked like he was thinking about something.

“Everything alright?” Yuuri asked. “Usually you would be asking me that question.”

He chuckled and looked down at Yuuri. “I’m perfectly fine. I was just thinking about how this has been a wonderful evening. I’ve had a wonderful time with you, Yuuri. Your presence has made me very happy. I like talking to you and seeing you, I don’t know, something in me feel right. I don’t mean to spring all this on you considering your past. It’s actually selfish of me. I do apologize. However, I just wanted to let you know that I do admire you a great deal. And, if you want, we can go on another date. I know this one isn’t over just yet, but I just had to ask. Like, I said, I know it’s really sudden-“

“I’d love to.”  

Viktor was actually taken aback by Yuuri’s abrupt answer. “Are you sure?”

“If I wasn’t sure, then I wouldn’t have answered that quickly.”

He chuckled. “Well, true.”

“Can I be honest with you?”

He nodded. “Of course, Yuuri.”

“I never thought I would be with anyone else besides my ex. I never imagined myself dating again. I thought he was it. And when it ended, something in me told me it wasn’t the end. If that makes sense. I thought my world was crashing. Losing him and my job…I thought it was over. And somehow…you come out of nowhere in a bar and things seem to be looking up. I know I mention my ex a lot, and I’m sorry about that-“

“-Yuuri.”

The way he said Yuuri’s name made Yuuri’s heart jump so much. Viktor took his hand and held it.

“Please don’t apologize for that. It is very understandable that you feel that way, but don’t apologize for mentioning him. He was a huge part of your life and a person you saw yourself spending the rest of your life with. To have that end suddenly is life-altering. I know. Just know that it’s okay.” He smiled and Yuuri felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

“T-Thank you.” He stuttered out.

Both continued to hold each other’s hands, hoping that the other didn’t let go.

Luckily, they didn’t.

**

The pair ended up at Yuuri’s apartment rather late. Yuuri didn’t pay attention to the time because he was enthralled with the date. Viktor insisted he walked Yuuri to his door to make sure he got there safely and Yuuri thanked him.

“This was the part I was dreading.” He said sadly.

“It’s not goodbye. Just for now.” Yuuri replied as he leaned his back against the door. He looked up at Viktor. Should they kiss? Was that too much? Yuuri wanted to, but Viktor may want to wait.

“Just for now, indeed. Next time, you can pick where we go.”

Yuuri smirked. “Anywhere?”

Viktor chuckled. “Whenever you want, we will do anything.” He smiled and leaned in closer. Yuuri’s heart started beating fast again.

To Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor kissed his forehead. A simple kiss to end a nice night and Yuuri closed his eyes as he felt Viktor’s lips But it did leave him wondering, did he not leave a good impression? Did he want to save it? Was the date not that great for him?

“Goodnight, Yuuri. Sleep well and I will talk to you soon.” Before he started for his car, Yuuri grabbed his wrist.

“Wait…”

Viktor turned back around, and walked closer to him. Yuuri didn’t move. He wanted to kiss him. Should he? Maybe he didn’t want to. Maybe that wasn’t something he did on first dates.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” He seemed concerned.

“I, um…well.” Yuuri grew red and looked away. He was embarrassed, and he let go of Viktor’s wrist.

Viktor stepped closer, making Yuuri’s back touch the door again. “Yes?”

He was so tall compared to Yuuri. He towered over Yuuri in the moment. His eyes were such an intense shade of blue suddenly. Yuuri’s whole body tensed, and he managed to let out a  whisper.

“Can I…kiss you?”

Viktor smiled and nodded. “Of course. I just didn’t want to over-step my boundaries. But, god, I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the park.”

“I’ve been wanting that too.”

He leaned in closer, their lips inches apart, and Yuuri eyes closed his eyes. Hewanted this, and he felt like this was right. The moment was right. The date was right.

Everything was right.

Viktor’s lips touched Yuuri’s, and everything in Yuuri’s mind went blank.

Viktor arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist as he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. He pulled the smaller man closer and Yuuri could feel himself start to shiver. His lips were warm, and his kiss wasn’t forceful. It was a kiss that Yuuri never experienced. He felt so much from it. His body felt like it was vibrating and when he opened his mouth more, a moan slipped out of Yuuri’s mouth.

Why?

A first kiss shouldn’t make him feel like this. But why is it?

Viktor moaned back as he deepened their kiss. His licked inside Yuuri’s mouth and Yuuri felt his knees giving out. He exhaled harshly from his nose and Viktor broke their kiss.

“God, Yuuri.” He said, not even remotely out of breath like Yuuri was.

Yuuri opened his eyes, and his arms were still wrapped around Viktor’s neck. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want it to end. “Yeah…” He managed to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five will be posted soon. Thank you, again, for your patience and kudos, and kind words.   
> <3


End file.
